


Titles Are Over-Rated

by Johnmurphyisqueer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Murphy's dad died when he was 13, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, clarke helps him out, highschool, murphy has a breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnmurphyisqueer/pseuds/Johnmurphyisqueer
Summary: John Murphy doesn't show up to walk with Clarke to school, and then he doesn't show up at school, or check his messages. Clarke decides to take matters into her own hands, and check on her boyfriend .She finds him in the corner of his room.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/John Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Titles Are Over-Rated

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read The Tags and be mindful that this could be triggering! Not Much of Murphy's experience is described, but there is enough to give you a feel of what happened.

Clarke hasn't seen Murphy all day. To some, this might seem normal to not see your boyfriend all day, but for her its new. She started worrying when he didn't show up to walk with her to school, but she assumed he was just sick, but when she got to school and sent him a text to make sure he knew she was there safe, he didn't answer. He usually always answers those types of messages,, because he likes to know she's safe if he wasn't there with her. 

At lunch, Clarke tried talking to him again, but he also didn't answer then, and maybe anyone else wouldn't worry about any of this because sometimes people take breaks from talking to others, but Murphy has only ever doesn't this a few times, and each time he did, something was wrong. The first time he did something like this, was when his father died when he was 13. He cut off all ties to her, even though they had been friends for years. He literally locked himself out of his phone, and stayed in bed 24/7. His mom had to schedule what they like to call an "Emergency Friendship Meeting" and had Clarke come over to spend time with him. Clarke slowly helped him get back out of his depressive state. 

The second time he did something like this, it was when He tried to cut everyone off so nobody would have to deal with him. He had written texts to all of his friends, explaining that he was sorry that he was burden, that he was sorry he was always sad, and then he stopped answering. Clarke had came to his house then. She basically broke in, and went to Murphy's room shouting "Emergency Friendship Meeting" and forced him to talk to her. They had it resolved in the end. 

The last time he did it, he didn't even really mean to. He just forgot to answer because his mental health made him feel horrible. When Murphy had explained this to Clarke, Clarke was worried about it, but she knew it wasn't something she could control. 

So, When Clarke gets impatient and leaves school for the day at lunch, not worrying about what the school will say, she immediately goes to Murphy's house. She knocks on the door, but when nobody answers, she grabs the key from inside of her backpack that she got from Murphy a few months ago. She unlocks the door, and walks up the stairs to Murphy's room. She knocks on the door, and when no answer comes she opens it. When she walks in, she sees Murphy, Sitting in the corner of the room, his eyes puffy and red, and his hair a mess. He looks up at her when she walks in and just looks up with a blank expression, He's not wearing anything other than his boxers, and a couple rings. 

"Clarke?" He asks, and Clarke walks forward, kneeling down next to him. 

"Yeah, Murph, it's me. What's going on?" She asks softly, not judging him. He looks back down at the ground and swallows, his throat dry. 

“I started crying because I hit my elbow on that thing over there and now the tears wont stop, and I’m sitting on the floor in my boxers because i don’t have energy to get up because I’ve been sobbing for like 3 hours." Murphy says, his voice quiet, and fast. Clarke frowns softly, and brings her hand up to his hair, fixing it. Clarke's heart breaks from what he's saying, and she can't even fathom the idea of him sitting in this corner for 3 hours. 

"Okay, we're going to get you up and to the bed, okay?" Clarke asks, and Murphy frowns. 

"The Corner is comfy." Murphy says softly, and Clarke sighs. 

"Yeah, but you aren't very well dressed to be sitting in your room like this. It's cold in here, babe." Clarke says and Murphy's eyebrows come together.

"It is?" He asks, obviously not noticing, and Clarke nods. He looks up and looks into her eyes before slowly letting his legs stretch out in front of him. He hisses as he stretches his sore muscles. Clarke grabs his arm, and Stands up, slowly pulling him to his feet. He leans against the wall for a second, before Clarke pulls him over to his bed. She softly sits him down, and helps him get into it. He sinks into the mattress and sighs softly. 

"I'm going to go get water, alright?" Clarke asks, and Murphy nods at her. he watches her leave the room, and he can't help but feel a swell of love fill his heart. He tears up and he looks up at the ceiling. He hurts. He doesn't know why his day fell apart, or why he was sitting in the corner for so long, he doesn't know why he sobbed, or why he can barley keep himself from zoning out. All he knows is one moment he was sobbing on the floor, and the next Clarke was next to him, and asking him what was going on. He grabs the Blanket and wraps himself tighter in it, loving the feeling it has on him. Clarke Gave him this blanket on his 16th birthday, and it's wild to think that was a year and a half ago. He hears Clarke come back into the room and looks up. She has a cup of water, and a soft smile that could light up anyone's world. Murphy can't help but smile back. 

"Here." Clarke says, sitting down on the bed. Murphy sits up, his arms shaky, and Clarke helps him take the water. He brings it to his lips, and he feels it coat his mouth, and he immediately feels a bit better. He drinks about half of it before shaking his head and giving it back. Clarke takes it back and sets it on the bedside table. She brings her hand up and plays With Murphy's hair, softly easing him to lay back down again. 

"Clarke." Murphy says, and Clarke smiles softly as he Is laid down completely. 

"Yes?" She asks, and Murphy looks up at her with wide eyes. 

"Stay. Please." Murphy says, and Clarke smiles softly. She lifts up the blanket and and climbs in, making sure to not make him uncomfortable. She wraps an arm around him, and he tries to wiggles closer. 

"I'll always stay with you, Murph." Clarke promises, and she intends to keep it. Tomorrow they will talk about why Murphy felt the way he did today, and he'll talk to her in hushed words and soft cries, just like he does every time, and just like Murphy does when she's upset. 

But right now, Clarke Holds Murphy through his sadness, because that's what he needs right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a Kudos, and leave a comment! Comments mean the world to me and give me the motivation to write. <3 
> 
> p.s: check me out on tumblr if you didn't come from there: @johnmurphyisqueer


End file.
